Sunkern (Pokémon)
|} Sunkern (Japanese: ヒマナッツ Himanuts) is a introduced in Generation II. It evolves into when exposed to a Sun Stone. Biology Sunkern is a mostly yellow, seed-like Pokémon with a small sprout growing out of its top. It has triangular, spike-like protrusions on top of its head, encircling the sprout. Its body has three broad, brown, vertical stripes. Two of the stripes start jaggedly above Sunkern's dark eyes and continue downward. The other stripe is directly below Sunkern's mouth. Since Sunkern's eyelids are brown, the brown streak patterning appears uninterrupted when Sunkern’s eyes are closed. Sunkern is known to be very weak. Aware of its weakness, it only feeds until it evolves. However, it feeds on only the dew from under the leaves of plants. It tries to move as little as possible, since it tries to conserve all the nutrients it has stored in its body for evolution. If attacked, it shakes its leaves at the attacker. Sunkern occasionally falls from the sky on early mornings for unknown reasons. A year after a cold summer, the population of Sunkern explodes. Sunkern can be found in . In the anime Major appearances Sunkern debuted in Moving Pictures. , , , and Todd Snap found it frozen in a field. Ash eventually evolved it using his Sun Stone from The Bug Stops Here, and it summoned more so that Sophia and Marcello could take a picture for their . Minor appearances A Sunkern appeared in Pikachu's PikaBoo. A Sunkern appeared in Grass Hysteria! as a resident of the Forbidden Forest. Multiple Sunkern appeared in Island Time. A Sunkern appeared in Some Enchanted Sweetening!, where it was lured in by the Honey that Cheryl had slathered onto a tree. Additional Sunkern also appeared in a boss fantasy in the same episode, but said boss fantasy was cut from the dub due to it containing suggestive material. Two Sunkern appeared in An Angry Combeenation!. A Sunkern appeared in Dawn's Early Night!. A Sunkern appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1). Six additional Sunkern appeared in the follow-up episode. A Sunkern made a brief appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior and Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Multiple Sunkern appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions as some of the many local Pokémon living in Crown City. Some took part in surrounding in the park along with the other Pokémon with the intention of attacking him in retribution for what did to the city. Before a fight could break out, the Sunkern, along with the other Pokémon, were calmed down by . Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Sunkern appeared in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Sunkern debuted in The Legend when two were seen up on a tree when had finished her message to in Johto. A Sunkern was one of the Pokémon in Joey's bag after helped Joey get it back in Murkrow Row. In Sunkern Treasure, encounters a herd of Sunkern escaping from a . To help Falkner the Skarmory, Gold catches a Sunkern to use her jumping ability to get high enough and attack it. Afterwards, she was nicknamed Sunbo and later evolved into a Sunflora through a makeshift Sun Stone. A Sunkern appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. Yuko owns a Sunkern, which first appeared in The Transfer Student. Pokédex entries , it will violently shake off its leaves. }} In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries , it will violently shake its leaves.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , National Park }} , National Park }} |} |} }} extension}} }} |} |} (Poké Radar)}} (Poké Radar)}} , National Park , Safari Zone }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} }} }} |area= }} |} |} , west of , north of Lilycove City, north of , east of Mossdeep City, south of )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Mt. Snowfall}} |area=Secret Storage 1, Secret Storage 11, Endless Level 5, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Dolce Island, Hinder Cape, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Forest: Echo Valley}} |area=Adventure Area: Grab and Go!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (First release)}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Sunlit Forest (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Splash Sunkern|English|United States|5|January 3 to 9, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Splash Sunkern}} |Gather More Pokémon! Sixth Campaign Sunkern|Japanese|Japan|10|April 22 to May 8, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Sunkern}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bide|Normal|Physical|—|—|10}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5|*}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20}} |Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10}} |Morning Sun|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Sweet Scent|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=192 |name2=Sunflora |type1-2=Grass }} Sprites Japanese sprites Trivia *Sunkern is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 180. *Sunkern has the lowest base of all Pokémon, is tied with for the lowest base stat of all Pokémon, is tied with and for the lowest base stat of all Pokémon, and has the lowest base stat total of all Grass-type Pokémon. *Sunkern shares its name with and its evolutions. They are all known as the Seed Pokémon. *Sunkern's official artwork more closely resembled its Shiny form in than its regular form. This was somewhat rectified in Crystal, although the artwork was still more similar to its Shiny sprite; this discrepancy was fully rectified in Generation III. *In ''The Official Pokémon Handbook 3, published by , Sunkern's data says its height is 0'01" when it is actually 1'00". *Sunkern has the highest average Performance of any unevolved Pokémon. Origin Sunkern is based on a ing . Name origin Sunkern is a combination of and kernel. Himanuts may be a combination of 向日葵 himawari (sunflower) and nuts. It may also refer to 夏 natsu (summer). In other languages , nuts, and |fr=Tournegrin|frmeaning=From and a corruption of |es=Sunkern|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Sonnkern|demeaning=From |it=Sunkern|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=해너츠 Haenuts|komeaning=From and nuts |zh_cmn=向日種子 / 向日种子 Xiàngrìzhǒngzi|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=向日種子 Heungyahtjúngjí|zh_yuemeaning=From and |hi=सांकर्न Sunkern|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Санкерн Sankern|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Sun Stone de:Sonnkern es:Sunkern fr:Tournegrin it:Sunkern ja:ヒマナッツ zh:向日种子